


Between Nightmares

by TrustDivineChaos



Category: Penny Dreadful: City of Angels (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrustDivineChaos/pseuds/TrustDivineChaos
Summary: Still in hiding, Mateo is plagued by nightmares because of the things they've done. Fortunately, Rico is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Fly Rico/Mateo Vega, FlyVega
Comments: 24
Kudos: 77





	Between Nightmares

Rico sat in their new hovel of a home, watching the gas light flicker. He’d lived in worse. He’d done worse too; Riley wasn’t the first cop he’d killed or had a hand in killing. Violence was simply a part of the Pachuco life, especially with Rio around. They made a lethal pair, even if they didn’t always agree. Now they’d recruited another to their cause, but their baby boy wasn’t coping so well. 

Ever since his confrontation with his brother, ever since Diego got taken in, hell, even before that, that first night when Rio’d washed the blood off him and they’d tried to distract him with pleasures of the flesh, every night since then Mateo had been having nightmares. It was always Riley or Diego or his brother. He’d whimper and squirm in his sleep, haunted by what had happened or, worse, what could have happened.

Tonight was no different, or so Rico thought. Rio had gone out to test the waters, gather intel, see if they could go back home yet, or at least to the Cat. Rico had been stuck with babysitting duty, not that he minded. It seemed the least he deserved. He’d given Mateo the razor after all. 

Rico sighed as Mateo’s nightmare noises began again. The kid hadn’t been ready (would he ever have been?), but Rio got in his head, they both did, and Riley’d had it coming. 

As he sat there, thinking about what would happen next, worrying about how he and Rio were corrupting this kid, he almost missed hearing Mateo say his name. He turned towards him, listening closely. Perhaps he’d misheard; it’d been little more than a breathy whisper. But then it came again, louder this time, moaned through his lips (and not in the way he wanted).

Rico crossed the room and sat on the bed beside him, saying his name quietly as he shook his shoulder. 

Mateo woke with a start, throwing his shoulders up off the bed. 

“Tranquilo,” Rico purred, placing his palm reassuringly on Mateo’s chest. 

The kid’s pupils were blown. His heart was racing; Rico could feel it beneath his hand. He tried to comfort him, petting the back of his head.

“They were going to kill you,” Mateo whispered, a look of fear still plain on his face.

Rico’s hand slowed to a stop, though it lingered behind Mateo’s ear. He’d never been in Mateo’s nightmares before, as far as he knew. Or, at least, hadn’t been the one in danger. 

Breathing together in the stillness of more words left unsaid, Mateo reached for Rico’s hand where it pressed into the bed. Only once their hands touched did Mateo drop his gaze from Rico’s. 

“Lay down, Mateo,” Rico said, trailing his free hand down the young man’s neck, shoulder, and arm, before letting it fall in his lap.

Mateo did as instructed, but kept Rico’s hand in his own as he did. “You’ll stay with me?”

“I’m not going anywhere, baby.” He gestured for Mateo to move over, to turn on his side. Once Mateo let go of his hand, he climbed in behind him and pulled their bodies together. As soon as he’d wrapped his arm around his troubled friend, Mateo had latched on to his hand again, without hesitation this time. 

Despite knowing they were in hiding, knowing what they’d done, Rico could almost forget about their fight for a moment and just enjoy being alone together. Since the moment he’d seen Mateo, standing his own against Riley at the hospital, he’d felt there was something special about this kid. He was curious. When he’d finally showed up at the Cat and danced up a storm with him and Rio, again, for a few moments, he’d almost forgotten about all the fucked up shit going on around them. He’d felt free. But Riley had put an end to that, and so, they’d put an end to Riley. He worried that they were starting a war they wouldn’t be able to win. So much of him wanted to just enjoy what they could. Things weren’t perfect, they never were, but they could be good. And now, with Mateo, they could be even better. Or they could have been. He wasn’t so sure now, but for a moment, snuggled up behind Mateo, he could forget about tomorrow. The only thing on his mind now was the present and the fact that Mateo was grinding back into him. 

A low growl escaped Rico’s throat as he nuzzled into Mateo’s neck.

“Te gusta?”

Rico laughed lightly, amused to hear the boy slip into Spanish. “Si, querido” he replied, “Me gusta.” He slipped his hand from Mateo’s grip and moved it lower, pulling them closer together as Mateo continued to rotate his hips deliciously. For someone so new to all this, Mateo sure seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

They both started breathing heavier as Rico’s length grew against Mateo’s ass. Rico slid his hand into Mateo’s pants, finding the other boy’s equally stiff cock. He snaked his other hand under Mateo’s neck and pushed on his cheek so they could kiss over his shoulder.

Frustrated by the angle and wanting to take control, Rico quickly untangled himself from the flushed Chicano beside him. With practiced ease he turned Mateo onto his back and climbed on top of him. He grabbed the younger man’s face in his hands, pulling him up to meet him, and claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss. 

Mateo’s hands roamed Rico’s body, pulling at his clothes, trying to free him of them. Rico helped, in between kisses, until they were both shirtless and had their pants loose around their hips. 

Rico laughed against Mateo’s lips as the baby boy freed their cocks and held them together in his hands. 

He let Mateo stroke them for a moment, enjoying the delightful pressure of it all, but then pushed Mateo back down again, hand splayed across his chest. Rico crawled further down the bed, laying on his stomach, bringing his head close to Mateo's groin. He didn’t waste any time pulling Mateo’s pants beneath his balls and taking his swollen head into his mouth. 

Mateo bucked his hips slightly, threw his head back, and let out a breathy moan. Rico pressed down on his lower belly to keep him in place as he bobbed up and down on his cock. He dragged his tongue up his length slowly, swirling it around the head once he reached the top. The noises Mateo made were music to Rico’s ears, encouraging him to keep going. And keep going he did, sucking Mateo until he couldn’t handle it any more. He tried to warn Rico, moaning his name the right way this time, but Rico didn’t stop. He took Mateo’s load down his throat happily, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand once he sat back up again.

Rico sat on his heels watching Mateo slowly come back down to earth, his eyes fluttering open.

“You’re incredible,” Mateo commented as he moved up onto his knees.

Rico smirked at that, adjusting himself on the bed with his back against the wall and his legs out in front of him.

Mateo reached for Rico’s cock, still half hard in his lap. 

“You don’t have to,” Rico said when Mateo leaned down, licking his lips.

“But I want to.” Mateo tasted the tip of Rico’s cock with his tongue before taking more of it into his mouth.

Rico leaned into the wall and closed his eyes, savouring the warmth and wetness of the beautiful boy’s mouth. He combed his fingers through Mateo’s hair, unconsciously wanting to keep that connection between them. It was hard to take his hands off the young Pachuco. 

Mateo was inexperienced, but he still did the trick, bringing Rico to full hardness again. Given more time together, Rico could teach him a thing or two to enhance his natural talents. He hoped they’d have more time.

Though he was enjoying Mateo’s blowjob, Rico was getting impatient. He slipped two fingers under Mateo’s chin and gently pulled his head up again. He cupped his face and brought their mouths together in another passionate kiss. Mateo settled in close to Rico, his hands landing on Rico’s chest and neck as they continued to kiss and taste one another.

Rico moaned into Mateo’s mouth as he jerked himself to completion, shuddering through his blissful orgasm. To Mateo’s credit, he held tight to Rico and didn’t stop kissing him until Rico was chuckling contentedly again.

Seemingly pleased with himself, Mateo lay back on the bed using Rico’s thigh as his pillow.

Rico trailed his fingertips round and round Mateo’s chest, thumbing over his nipples now and then. More relaxed than he’d been in days, he let his eyes close. He could get used to this, he thought. It didn’t matter where they were or how much they had. So long as they could be free, so long as they could dance, so long as he had _Mateo_ , he could live out his days a happy man.

When he opened his eyes again a short time later, he could tell that Mateo was fast asleep in his lap. No longer was he moaning or whimpering, but his breathing was deep and calm. With any luck, he’d sleep the rest of the night without more nightmares. Either way, Rico would stay by his side. He wasn’t going anywhere without him. Not tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only watched the first 6 episodes so far, but I don't think this is too far fetched canon diversion. Either way, I think we deserve it. Hope you enjoyed it. Comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
